1. Field
Aspects of embodiments according to the present invention relate to a pixel and an organic light emitting display device using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, various flat panel display devices having light weight and small volume and capable of reducing disadvantages such as large weight and volume of a cathode ray tube have been developed. There are various flat panel displays such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), a field emission display (FED), a plasma display panel (PDP), and an organic light emitting display.
Among the flat panel displays, the organic light emitting display is a device for displaying an image using organic light emitting diodes that emit light through the recombination of electrons and holes, and has a rapid response and low power consumption.